The Complete Series 7
The Complete Seventh Series is a UK/Australian DVD featuring all twenty-six seventh season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 2008 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas and Friends stories. The Island of Sodor welcomes to new steam engine as Emily arrives to join the team. Toby is upset when his beloved windmill is ruined in a storm and James is excited to learn that the Queen of Sodor is coming to the island! 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 All aboard for Series 7 of Thomas & Friends. The Island of Sodor welcomes a new steam engine as Emily arrives to join the team. Toby is upset when his beloved windmill is ruined in a storm and James is excited to learn that the Queen of Sodor is coming to the island! Episodes # Gordon and Spencer # Three Cheers for Thomas # Percy Gets it Right # Edward's Brass Band # What's the Matter with Henry? # James and the Queen of Sodor # Toby's Windmill # Bulgy Rides Again # Harold and the Flying Horse # Bad Day at Castle Loch # The Old Bridge # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop # Rheneas and the Roller Coaster # Salty's Stormy Tale # Bill, Ben and Fergus # Snow Engine # Best Dressed Engine # Emily's New Coaches # Fergus Breaks the Rules # The Spotless Record # Peace and Quiet # Trusty Rusty # The Runaway Elephant # The Grand Opening # Something Fishy # Not So Hasty Puddings Trivia * The episodes are presented in production order. Goofs * Because the episodes are in production order, many of the episodes are not in their more coherent broadcast order: ** Best Dressed Engine comes before Peace and Quiet, so viewers would not know who Murdoch was. ** Gordon and Spencer, What's The Matter with Henry?, Bulgy Rides Again, and Salty's Stormy Tale come before Emily's New Coaches, so viewers would not know who Emily was. ** Bulgy Rides Again and Bill, Ben and Fergus come before The Spotless Record, so viewers would not know who Arthur was. ** Salty's Stormy Tale comes before Bill, Ben and Fergus, so viewers would not know who Fergus was. * The cover of the Australian double pack shows Diesel with Cranky's face. * On the back cover of the 2010 release, the "S" from "refreshment" in The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop is missing. * The back cover of the 2012 DVD features a picture from Thomas and the Storyteller, but that is an eleventh season episode. Toby and Edward's portraits feature images from Edward Strikes Out and Toby Had a Little Lamb, but those aren't season 7 episodes. Rocky can also be seen in Edward's portrait, but he was not introduced until the tenth season. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Saving Edward and A Friend in Need, but those episodes are not from either season. * On the front of the 2010 UK release, Thomas' eyes have been edited in such a way that the pupils of his eyes are oval shaped instead of round. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * The Complete Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack Gallery File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries.jpg|2008 UK DVD File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2008UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2008 UK spine File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2008UKDVDBackCover.jpg|2008 UK back cover File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2008UKDVDDisc.jpg|2008 UK disc File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2010.png|2010 UK release File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2010backcoverandspine.jpg|2010 UK back cover and spine File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2012backcoverandspine.png|2012 UK back cover and spine File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2012DVDdisc.gif|2012 UK disc File:TheCompleteSeriesSevenAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:SeriesSevenandEightAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesSevenandEightAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesmenu.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesmenu2.png|2008 UK Episode selection menu File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesmenu3.png File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesmenu4.png File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesmenu5.png File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesmenu6.png File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesmenu7.png|2007 UK Subtitles menu File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries(2010)TitleCard.jpg|2010 title card File:TheCompleteSeries1-11(2010)Opening1.png|2010 DVD Opening File:TheCompleteSeries1-11(2010)Opening2.png File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries(2010)Menu.jpg|2010 UK DVD menu File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries(2010)Menu1.jpg|2010 UK episode selection File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries(2010)Menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries(2010)Menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries(2010)Menu4.jpg File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2012titlecard.jpg|2012 title card File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2012DVDmenu.jpg|2012 UK DVD menu File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2012DVDmenu2.jpg|2012 UK episode selection File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2012DVDmenu3.jpg File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2012DVDmenu4.jpg File:TheCompleteSeventhSeries2012DVDmenu5.jpg File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesAustralianmenu1.png|Australian DVD Menu File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesAustralianmenu2.png|Australian Episode selection File:TheCompleteSeventhSeriesAustralianmenu3.png Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases